The Cry
by Inuyasha-xcgirl
Summary: Sango's soul is stolen after she confesses to Miroku that she loves him. Miroku is determined to get her back and will do anything...even betray his friends.
1. The Cry

Chapter 1: The Cry  
  
There was a feeling in the air, a sense of dread almost. No birds were singing and the sky had clouded over. Suddenly a scream broke through the silence.   
  
"Sango," cried a deep saddened voice.   
  
There was so much hurt in that scream that the earth itself wanted to cry. The dreadful sound was heard by two nearby travelers. They immediately set off to find where it had come from at an impossible speed. The girl jumped on the man's back and he started running. Only he didn't look completely human. In fact, two doglike ears broke through his silver hair. He seemed fairly young but his hair was a silvery white. They quickly covered ground. Finally they reached a break in the trees. They had reached what was once probably a beautiful village. All that was left now was burnt and smoldering ruins.  
  
At first they did not see anyone. Then they realized there was someone in the middle of the remains. Both of them quickly ran to see who it was. What they saw filled with immense grief. A man was kneeling over a woman's body. She was a beautiful woman even in death. They could not tell if the man was alive. He just sat there with his head down. The only sign of life were the tears that dripped from his face.  
  
"Miroku?" said the half man, half dog. "What happened?"  
  
"It's my fault. I didn't even get to tell her." Miroku answered as he looked up with mournful eyes. His head lowered again.  
  
Later that evening, the girl and the half dog started a fire nearby.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened? How did Sango die? Will Miroku be alright? He won't answer any questions. He just sits there over her body. What can we do?"  
  
"Calm down, I don't know what to do yet." he replied. "Don't worry Kagome, everything will be ok. We will figure it out somehow."  
  
Without warning, Miroku got up and walked over to them.  
  
"I need help moving her. We can't let Sango get too cold." he said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other surprised.   
  
"Miroku," Kagome started. "Miroku, Sango is dead. There is nothing else we can do for her."   
  
"No, she isn't" the man stated with no emotion.  
  
"Miroku, we will all miss her but eventually you will have to let her go." said Inuyasha.  
  
"No, she isn't dead." And with that, Miroku stood up. He walked over to the body and knelt down. "Come here," he said. When Inuyasha and Kagome came over he bent over her body. He put his ear to her chest. "Listen." Kagome did not hear anything. Even Inuyasha with his sensitive hearing only heard a faint thudding.   
  
"How can you hear that?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Never mind," said Miroku. "Can't you see? She is still alive. I know it looks grim, but there is still hope. You have to help me. I don't know what happened. What's wrong with her?" he started shaking his head again.  
  
They finally convinced Miroku to sit by the fire. He would only come if they brought Sango with them. They carefully carried her body next to the warm fire. The fire gave off just enough light to see Miroku's face. He was obviously devastated with grief. He made no noise, but silent tears streamed down Miroku's face. They seemed to cut through his dirt covered face and make little paths to his chin where they dropped to the ground. He did not lift his head. He sat like one with no will to go on. They took the chance to give him some time alone. The two hurried off into a nearby group of trees. As soon as they were out of sight of the fire Kagome sunk to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's gone. Yes, she is still breathing but there is nothing left. What happened? I don't know what to do," and with that she burst into tears.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Inuyasha replied. His voice cracked, "Maybe we can get her back. There has to be a way."  
  
When she looked up Inuyasha's eyes were filled with tears too. She realized that he was just as horrified and was trying to appear strong for her and Miroku. She stood up and walked toward him. "It will be ok," she said trying to comfort him. She fell into his arms. For a long time all they did was cry. Kagome was slightly amazed that Inuyasha was willing to show such emotion. It felt good to have his support though. She knew that even if they couldn't help, Inuyasha planned to go to the end of the earth and back to get Sango back. She would be right beside him all the way. "We should head back. Maybe Miroku will talk now. We need to find out as much as possible. There has to be something we can do. When I find who did this I'll……….." He was getting angry. He had shown his true feelings when he had cried. Now his anger was taking over. She was afraid to add any more pain to the already terrible conditions but she had to ask eventually. "Inuyasha, have you wondered where Shippo is?"  
  
"It is a question that has haunted me ever since we found them. We need answers and we need them now. Come on, let's go face Miroku."  
  
When they reached the fire, Miroku was up and about. He had somehow gathered more firewood. Now he was repositioning Sango's body so that it could get the most heat. When he moved her it was in a tender, loving way. His eyes were no longer dark with sadness. They had a gleam to them that suggested that life had returned to him. "Ok, here is what we need to do. Let's retrace my steps. Something happened, I'm just so confused." Miroku rambled as he paced. Back and forth he paced in front of the burning fire. The light gave him a possessed look.  
  
"Miroku, are you ok?" Kagome asked cautiously. "What are you talking about? Stop pacing!"  
  
He stopped and looked right at them. His crazed stare cut through them. Even though they were standing in front of a fire, a chill went down both of their backs.   
  
"I need Sango back. I will do whatever it takes to get her back. I have to tell her how I feel. Help me." Miroku pleaded with them.   
  
"Of course we will help," Inuyasha said. He walked over to Miroku and looked him dead in the eyes. "We will get her back. I promise."  
  
Kagome rushed over to join them. "I will help too. Anything in my power, I will do."  
  
"That settles it then. I guess I better tell you the whole story then. Let's sit down, this will take a while."  
  
"Ok Miroku but I have to ask before you start, where is Shippo?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Safe, I hope. You will understand soon."   
  
They all sat down and got comfortable. Miroku sat next to Sango's body   
  
"It all started this morning when we split up." 


	2. A battle of love

Chapter 2: A battle of love  
  
Flashback  
  
"Bye you guys! Good luck with your search!" Sango cried as she waved goodbye. Then she turned around to face Miroku.  
  
"I hope we are doing the right thing. I don't like this idea. We shouldn't split up." said Miroku looking around nervously.  
  
"Don't be silly! This will be great. It will finally give those two some time alone. I think it will be good for them," Sango said as a smile crept onto her face.  
  
"Sango, what do you mean?" asked Shippo as he jumped around impatiently.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sango replied.  
  
"Let's go," Miroku said sternly. "We still have some work to do. I think we should go to the nearest village. That way, we could have a warm place to sleep and maybe even get some food. Then we start looking for Naraku."   
  
And with that, the trio set off down the dust road. They hadn't traveled far when a huge dirt cloud became visible. It looked like something big was coming. And it was headed straight for them. As the cloud got closer the group realized they should get out of the way. Sango jumped off the road and Miroku grabbed Shippo and followed her. Miroku landed on top of Sango and she was just about to slap him when she was distracted as a huge group of terrified people ran past them. Whole families looked like they had packed up their entire houses and were now carrying their belongings while they ran. Miroku quickly jumped out of the ditch and stopped an old man.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you all running?"  
  
"Are you blind?" The man replied. "Look behind you."  
  
When Miroku turned around what he saw astounded him. A giant eye youkai was floating in the air above the village. Even worse, it seemed to be sucking up the village into a hole in its center. The pupil of the eye was lined with teeth and was rapidly erasing the village from existence.  
  
"Come on!" Miroku screamed as he ran towards the village. Sango and Shippo followed behind him. As they neared the village the noise became deafening. The wind picked up Shippo and started to drag him towards the eye.  
  
"Miroku, do something!" Sango yelled at the top of her voice. She was picked up by the winds as well. Everything was being drawn towards that abyss in the giant eye. Miroku got an idea.  
  
"I'll fight wind with wind." And with that, Miroku took the rosary off of his wrist. "Wind tunnel!" He screamed. Everything stopped traveling towards the eye. The noise was so loud that even shouts could not be heard. Miroku could not see Shippo but he saw Sango. Everything had been trapped between the two vortexes. Sango was suspended in air. The wind tunnels were equal in strength so Sango and the other items were held up between them. Though Miroku was overjoyed that his idea had worked and that Sango was all right, he was quickly tiring. The eye turned to look right at him. It was so repulsive that for a moment Miroku thought he would be sick. The eye slowly started gliding towards him. The closer it got, the stronger the wind became. Soon the eye was almost above him. He could feel the energy draining out of him. He was getting weaker. Miroku sunk to his knees while trying to maintain the strong wind that was coming out of his hand. The eye was winning. Sango started to move closer to the eye's center once more.   
  
In desperation, Sango cried out "Miroku, please! You have to stay strong. I believe in you."  
  
Miroku did not hear her. He saw her mouth move though. He saw she was in pain. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He stood up and intensified his concentration. The eye seemed to realize how much he cared for Sango. It turned all of its power on her, trying to suck her into oblivion. It quickly became a battle for Sango. The winds were so powerful. A nearby tree flew up from the ground and when caught in the powerful winds, it was split into two pieces. Miroku suddenly realized that Sango couldn't survive this much longer. She was being torn apart. Her face displayed her great pain. Suddenly, everything seemed to stop for a moment. It was quiet for one infinitesimal second. Just long enough for Sango to say her final words. And just long enough for Miroku to hear them.  
  
"Miroku……………………….. I love you." Sango said in barely a whisper. A single tear slid from her glazed eyes. It seemed like it took forever for that one tear to gently glide down her face and fall to the ground. Then a great light came from Sango's body. A small shining ball burst from her chest. From nowhere a figure jumped and caught the small ball and then disappeared without a trace. It looked like a man with a monkey head. When the man disappeared, the eye and the wind suddenly stopped. The eye slowly sunk to the ground and when it had landed, it burst into flames. The entire village quickly caught on fire. Everything around them was enveloped in flames. Sango's body floated in air for a minute and then plummeted to the ground. Miroku put his rosary beads back on just in time. Even though he was weak, Miroku gathered all of his strength to run over and catch her. Sango landed on him and they collapsed. When Miroku had regained his breath he sat up. Sango was not moving. What was that light? Who was that man? And most importantly, did he hear her correctly? She loved him? Miroku had realized his feelings for Sango a long time ago. He hadn't said anything because he knew she could never return his love. Had he been wrong? He turned Sango onto her back. She still wasn't moving. He put his ear next to her heart. At first he heard nothing.   
  
"This can't be happening," Miroku thought. "She can't die!" Miroku was becoming panicked. He put his ear against her chest again. This time he could faintly hear a heart beat. Her chest moved slightly. Miroku sat back. "Ok at least she is alive. Now that I think about it where is Shippo?" Miroku started to search around frantically. His eyes caught on something underneath the burnt remains. Shippo's vest, or what was left of it, was stuck under a smoldering house. Miroku searched even more hysterically. He couldn't find Shippo's body anywhere though. A noise broke through the silence. A blue fire shot up into the air some distance from the village. It reminded Miroku of Shippo's fox fire. He couldn't go and check out the source though because he had to stay with Sango no matter what.  
  
"At least there is some hope," Thought Miroku. He was exhausted. He looked at the devastation around him. He looked at the woman he loved. She lay there so peacefully. He went to check on her again. She was freezing. Her whole body was ice cold. All color had left her face. Miroku didn't know what to do. The severity of his situation hit him. He was losing everything that mattered to him. He was so tired and weak. His love was going to die and there was nothing he could do. He fell to his knees. His heart was breaking. He could physically feel his soul tearing apart. Tears streamed down his face. In his desperation, he didn't know what else to do.   
  
"Sango," he cried. His voice cut through the forest. He lowered his head and wept.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"That's what happened," Miroku said. Just telling the story seemed to drain him. Tears had welled up in his eyes again.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were speechless. Kagome was the first to move. She ran over to Miroku to hug him.   
  
"Miroku, I had no idea. You poor thing." Miroku let himself be embraced by Kagome. Inuyasha was still speechless. He stood up slowly.   
  
"Miroku, we will get her back!" Inuyasha looked tense. He was ready for a fight. "I don't know how, but we will find out what happened!" He was almost shouting. Kagome had to calm him down.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know that you are mad but calm down. Miroku needs support right now." Kagome turned back around to face Miroku. He was still wrapped in her arms. He looked so tired. His face looked old and worn out. "Miroku, you need sleep. I'll stay with Sango tonight. In the morning we will sort everything out. Ok? She asked.  
  
"No Kagome, I'll stay with Sango tonight. Don't worry I will be fine, just as soon as we get her back." Miroku settled in next to Sango. Within seconds he was snoring.   
  
"Wow he must have been exhausted," Kagome said as she turned around. "Where did Inuyasha go?" She wondered. She didn't want to leave Miroku and Sango but she didn't want to sit there alone. She started to walk towards the forest. 


	3. Tree talk

Chapter 3: Tree talk  
  
Kagome hadn't walked far before she heard a sound coming from the trees. She looked up.  
  
"Of course," Kagome thought. "Inuyasha is hiding in a tree somewhere. Now all I have to do is look for the tallest tree." She soon came upon a tree with a trunk covered in thick vines. The tree was so tall that she couldn't see the top when she looked up. The branches seemed to reach toward the heavens. This had to be the right tree.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she cried. A shadowy figure leapt out of the tree and landed next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"I just wanted to check on you. Are you ok? You were really upset earlier."  
  
"I'm fine. Go away." Inuyasha stated and turned so that his back faced Kagome.  
  
"Please, don't shut me out. I know your mad. There was nothing we could have done. It isn't your fault. Inuyasha, talk to me," Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha not wanting to be left out of his feelings. His crying earlier had been one of the few times she had ever seen Inuyasha let his guard down and be open. She didn't want him to think that he was alone. Not knowing what else to do, she stepped forward and threw her arms around him. She hugged him waiting for his response. He quickly turned around and pushed her away.  
  
"You just don't get it do you? It is my fault. I suggested that we split up. Now Sango is half dead and Miroku is heartbroken and there is nothing I can do." Inuyasha was so mad at himself that he didn't even know how to express it. He didn't mean to push Kagome away but he didn't know what else to do. He was worthless. He thought he could protect them all. What if next time it was someone even closer to him? What if next time it was Kagome that was hurt? He had to do something, or else he would never be confident about his own strength again.   
  
"Please Inuyasha, just talk to me." Kagome pleaded with him. She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped back into the tree. When they had reached the highest branches, Inuyasha gently put Kagome down. They were perched so high that they could see over the rest of the trees. The night sky was beautiful and the moon shone brightly. Looking down, they could see the clearing and even see the small light that was their camp fire. Inuyasha started talking.  
  
"In the morning we need to continue questioning Miroku. Who was that guy? I don't know if it occurred to you, but the man with the monkey head sounds kind of like Naraku. What would he want with Sango?" Inuyasha was rambling.   
  
"Wow, you might be right about Naraku. I never even thought of that. And Miroku mentioned a small ball of light? What was he talking about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she looked down on the clearing. Suddenly a thought hit her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Inuyasha, Miroku said that the ball of light burst from her chest. What if she is wounded or bleeding?" Kagome was panicking. "We have to go back right now." Inuyasha agreed. How could they have been so stupid? He picked Kagome up by the waist and in one jump, landed near their fire.   
  
Kagome squirmed away from him and ran over to where Miroku and Sango lay. She pushed Miroku away from Sango. Kagome knelt down next to Sango. She was just about to open Sango's shirt to check for injuries when she realized Inuyasha was looking over her shoulder.   
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled.   
  
"What? I wasn't being perverted I am just concerned."  
  
She knew he really was concerned but he still had to leave.  
  
"Feh," he said and he jumped back up into the trees.  
  
When she opened Sango's shirt, there was no blood. She was extremely relieved. She did see a faint scar around Sango's heart. As soon as she was sure that Sango was ok. She closed Sango's shirt. Then she turned around and waved her arms in the air. Sure enough, Inuyasha understood her signal and jumped down.   
  
"Is she ok?"   
  
"Yes, she has a weird scar around her heart, but no wounds or blood. I just don't understand it." Kagome yawned. "I guess I'm sort of tired too. I'm going to sleep on it and we can talk in the morning." Kagome laid down using her backpack as a pillow. She looked cold. Inuyasha thought about curling up next to her, but she wouldn't like that and he didn't want to hear that dreaded word "Oswari" again. Instead, Inuyasha jumped up to the tall tree again. Even though he wanted to stay up and think some more, his eyes just refused to stay open. It wasn't long before he was asleep too. 


	4. The temple

Chapter 4: The temple   
  
The next morning came earlier than Kagome would have liked. She was surprised to see that Miroku and Inuyasha were already up. Inuyasha had caught some small creatures and was roasting them over the fire that had been rebuilt. Miroku was no where in sight. Kagome yawned and stretched. She sat up and then remembered what had happened the previous day.   
  
"Inuyasha, where is Miroku?"   
  
"Oh he just went off to get more wood." Said Inuyasha.  
  
As Kagome looked at the food on the fire, she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.  
  
"When is that going to be done?" She asked licking her lips. Inuyasha replied by throwing her some cooked meat. Though it was hot, she gobbled it up.   
  
"Slow down, you are going to choke if you keep eating that fast," said Inuyasha with a chuckle. Then he took a bite himself. It did taste good. Miroku walked back into the clearing. His arms were full of dry twigs and logs. When he reached the fire he dropped the logs and sat down next to Sango. Inuyasha tossed him some cooked meat too.   
  
"Hey you guys, how are we going to feed Sango? She will have to eat eventually." Kagome stated looking back and forth between the men.  
  
"I don't know, I hadn't thought about that," said Miroku.  
  
"Well the solution is simple," Inuyasha said. "We just have to get her back before too many days go by. Now Miroku, have you considered the possibility that Naraku was the man you saw?"  
  
"Actually that makes sense." Miroku stood up and started pacing again. "This time he has gone too far. It is personal now. What does he want with Sango?" Miroku turned to stare right at them. "I think I know what the small ball was. I hope I'm not right though. I think it was her soul. I mean, think about it. She is alive but doesn't move. You can still live without your soul right? So if the winds tore her soul away from her body, that would explain everything. Well, it explains everything except why Naraku would want Sango's soul. If he has her soul, it can only mean something bad. They sooner we find him, the better," Miroku finished.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat there trying to let it all sink in. Sango's soul was gone?! After thinking about it, that did make sense. But if Naraku had Sango's soul……………….  
  
"We need to do something fast," Kagome started. "Let's get to work."  
  
The three friends quickly picked up camp. Inuyasha put out the fire. Kagome looked in her backpack.   
  
"Thank goodness I remembered this," Kagome thought as she pulled some rope out of her bag. Using rope, blankets, and branches, Miroku and Kagome made a stretcher to carry Sango. Inuyasha looked back at the clearing one more time before the group set off. Miroku and Kagome carried Sango while Inuyasha played the lookout. He leapt from tree top to tree top looking for the nearest village. Miroku and Kagome just kept walking in the direction that Naraku had gone. They reached the spot where Miroku saw the fox fire. They looked around but could not find anything.  
  
"We will just have to keep our eyes open. I'm sure that Shippo is fine," Kagome said to Miroku.  
  
After awhile, Inuyasha appeared without warning.   
  
"Are you sure this is the way Naraku headed?" Inuyasha asked looking annoyed.   
  
"I'm positive," Replied Miroku. "Why?" A drop hit his face.  
  
"Because there isn't a village for miles. At least a days walk. The closest thing is this weird temple." Large rain drops started to fall. Within a minute they were all soaked.   
  
"How far away is that temple?" Kagome cried as lightening raced across the sky. Thunder shook the whole forest.  
  
"Just over that hill." Inuyasha jumped in the direction of the shelter. Miroku and Kagome hurried after him. When they reached the temple they were apprehensive. It looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. Turning to look at Miroku, Kagome said "Hey, it's better than nothing." Kagome smiled weakly. "Come on, at least it is dry."  
  
The door opened and Inuyasha was standing in the doorway. "I've already started a fire," he yelled out to them. That was all the invitation that they needed. They rushed inside. 


	5. Thoughts

Chapter 5: Thoughts   
  
Inside the temple was dark and creepy. Weird noises echoed through the deserted hallways.  
  
"Follow me," said Inuyasha as he started walking down one of the pitch black passageways.   
  
In a different part of the temple, something awoke. A red light filled an empty room. A women's voice could be heard laughing. No, more like cackling.   
  
"Finally! She is perfect!" said the voice in an evil tone. "Just what I have been waiting for."  
  
Kagome noticed some strange things as she walked. She was still following Inuyasha and Miroku, while carrying Sango, headed to Inuyasha's fire. The hallways were lined with human skeletons. All of those dead people gave her the creeps. They looked old and burnt. In fact, many of the walls looked burnt as well.   
  
"I wonder if there was some big fire," Kagome thought to herself. "Maybe that is why this place is deserted." All of a sudden, Kagome thought she heard something. She thought she heard laughter. Not happy laughter, but the maniacal sick laughter that was used for evil thoughts.   
  
"Inuyasha, did you hear that?" Inuyasha's ears were already perked. He started sniffing around.   
  
"Yeah, I thought I heard something but I can't smell anything. It must have been a small animal or something. Come on we are almost there." Kagome could see a faint light coming from the room up ahead. They finally reached the fire.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, could you have made the fire a little farther away?" asked Kagome sarcastically. She was tired from walking and her back hurt. Sango wasn't as light as she looked. Inuyasha just growled. Kagome and Miroku slowly set Sango down. Miroku started taking care of Sango's body while Kagome searched her bag for food.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, these are all that I have left." She tossed each of them a small bag of chips.   
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said as he looked at the meager rations. "I'll go find something better to eat." He got up and disappeared out of the door into the waiting darkness.  
  
"Kagome, can you watch Sango real quickly?" Miroku asked. "I will go get some water."  
  
"Ok, here take this to hold the water in." Kagome handed him a thermos. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen," She said trying to reassure him.  
  
Miroku walked out into the maze of passageways. He was still devastated. The only thing keeping him going was the hope that he could get Sango back and tell her how much he truly loved her. He couldn't cry anymore. He had no tears left to cry. Also, there was a time for grieving and a time for action. He had to be strong if he wanted to get Sango back.   
  
"Why didn't I tell her before? I am a disgusting, perverted monk. How could she have fallen in love with me? Did she really mean it?" Miroku was so focused on talking to himself that he wasn't watching where he was going. He looked around. He had no clue where he was. "Oh well, it will give me more time to think," Miroku decided as he wandered all alone. Sure enough he eventually found the entrance of the temple. It was still raining heavily. He sat down right inside the archway.   
  
"I hate Naraku! How could this happen? The woman of my dreams tells me that she loves me, and her soul is sucked from her body and stolen by an evil crazed genius! Fate is cruel." Miroku was becoming more and more depressed. Then he started to think about Sango. Her beautiful jet black hair, her stunning eyes, her ongoing strength and confidence. He had to get her back. "Sango, I will save you! If we ever get through this, I will tell you how I feel. I could be happy with you Sango. I would never look at another woman again. I swear on my life I would give it all if I could just hold you one more time." Miroku had started yelling to the sky. Maybe, somewhere, some merciful being would hear and have sympathy for a man in love. For a long time Miroku just stared off into the distance and thought about life and Sango.  
  
"I should probably head back," Miroku thought. "They are probably starting to worry." He placed the thermos out in the rain. After it had filled up, he put the cap on and headed back. 


	6. New body

Chapter 6:New Body  
  
The rain continued to pour down outside the castle. Everything was dark and mysterious. Naraku walked down the familiar corridors. Things were going exactly as planned. As he entered a giant room with a large throne against one wall he noticed a tall figure in the shadows.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, how nice of you to come." Naraku smirked.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshomaru snarled. "Talk fast. It is taking all of my self control not to just sink my claws into you right now."  
  
"You tell him Lord Sesshomaru!" cried a small frog as it jumped from behind the prince of the dog demons. Sesshomaru kicked Jaken.   
  
"I'm leaving; you don't have anything I want." Sesshomaru turned to leave.   
  
"Oh really?" Lights flooded the room. The was a metal cage with a small girl in it. At first even Naraku looked surprised by the little girl. He just smiled and turned to look at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin? What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru's eyes had become blood red. He looked ready to kill.  
  
"Are you willing to talk now?"  
  
Then Sesshomaru noticed the scent. Rin didn't smell like that. He whirled around.   
  
"Who are you?" Sesshomaru bared his teeth.  
  
Shippo changed back into his regular fox form. He cowered away, moving to the back of the cage.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it is that little kitsune that always travels around with your brother." Jaken was rewarded with another swift kick that sent him flying across the room.  
  
"I have two of your brother's companions." Sesshomaru couldn't believe his luck. Two of his stupid hanyou brother's friends?! What great bait! Naraku definitely had his attention.  
  
"Who else do you have?" Sesshomaru was curious. Did he have that pesky girl that his brother was so fond of? What a great way to make his brother suffer! Naraku pulled a small leather pouch out of his shirt. A shining ball fell out into Naraku opened palm.   
  
"What the hell?" Sesshomaru stepped forward to get a better look. That shiny sphere intrigued him for some reason.  
  
"This is Inuyasha' demon fighter, Sango. At least part of her," Naraku said with a smile.  
  
"Is that her……….soul?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Shippo was whimpering in his cage. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Fox Fire!!!" yelled Shippo as he tried to stop Naraku. "You meanie, let her go!"  
  
Naraku chuckled as he easily dodged the young fox demon's attack.  
  
"Here let me show you," Naraku said. He created another body out of his own. It was the body of a beautiful woman. The nude body was suspended in air.  
  
"Get her some clothes," Naraku commanded. Within seconds his servant Kagura had returned and dressed the lifeless body. Naraku glided across the room and placed the orb against the woman's cold skin. Soon the orb melted away and a light shone from her body. The woman descended to the ground. She was still motionless. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.   
  
Sango's voice though soft and weak was heard by everyone in the room.  
  
"Miroku?" 


	7. All is fair in love and betrayal

Chapter 7: All is fair in Love and Betrayal  
  
"Damn it!" Miroku said. Why didn't he pay more attention to where he was going? He continued to walk along the endless winding passageways.  
  
"Where is that stupid fire?" Miroku grumbled. He couldn't see five feet in front of him. The dark seemed to infect every inch of the walls. Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw something move. He quickly spun around.  
  
"Who's there?" he shouted. This temple freaked him out. It reeked of death. He knew someone was watching him. He tried searching the utter darkness all around him. He spun in a complete circle trying to get a glimpse of his stalker. He stopped spinning and strained his eyes, hoping to cut through the wall of black that had surrounded him.  
  
He sensed the figure behind him even before he felt the point of her arrow dig into his back.  
  
"Turn slowly," she said in a stern voice.  
  
"Kikyo, what do you want?" Miroku asked as he turned to face the clay miko.  
  
"We need to talk Miroku," replied the priestess. "You have something I want."  
  
"The Shikon shards?" Miroku asked. "Why would I ever give those to you?"  
  
"Because you want Sango back." The priestess was enjoying his misery.   
  
Miroku gasped.  
  
"I heard you say that you would do anything, didn't I? What good is that jewel if you don't have your woman?" Kikyo's words cut straight to his heart.  
  
"Why do you need the jewel?" Miroku didn't trust Kikyo for a moment.  
  
"I need to complete my mission, my life's goal. I need to drag Inuyasha to hell with me." Kikyo stated evenly.  
  
"I can't betray my friends!" Miroku said. "Are you crazy?"   
  
Kikyo smiled, "But don't you want Sango back? There is no other way."  
  
Miroku thought about it. What was he supposed to do? His life meant nothing without Sango. Yet, he couldn't betray his friend's trust.  
  
Kikyo could tell he was struggling. "I think he needs a little persuasion," she smiled wickedly.  
  
Miroku was still deep in thought when he heard her.   
  
"Sango?" he turned in the direction of the noise.  
  
Sango was standing right in front of him. She looked even more beautiful than he had remembered. Her eyes shone brightly. Her rich, sweet laughter filled the air.   
  
"Miroku," Sango said as she opened her arms.  
  
Miroku couldn't believe his eyes. He stepped forward to embrace her. His arms went right through her. He looked at her with horror. Miroku slowly put out his hand. To his dismay, he could put his fist right through her chest.   
  
"Well you didn't expect me to let you have her that easily did you?" Kikyo smiled as she watched Miroku. She knew what was going on in his head.   
  
Miroku's mind was made up.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the fire, Kagome shivered. She wasn't cold but she was spooked. Both of the guys had left her all alone. She had a bad feeling about this temple. There was an evil energy around it. To her delight, Inuyasha appeared holding what would soon be dinner.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Thank goodness you are back."  
  
"Where is Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the other side of the fire.   
  
"He went to go get some water. Actually, he left awhile ago. He should be back by now. I hope he is ok." Kagome was getting worried.  
  
"He probably just needed some time to think. He has been through a lot lately," Inuyasha said. "I don't know how he does it. How does he keep going?" Inuyasha thought to himself.   
  
He had done a lot of thinking lately. When he went out hunting, it was the perfect opportunity to clear his head. He wasn't sure if he loved Kagome. She could be annoying and stupid sometimes, but Inuyasha definitely cared for her somehow. He was so confused about his feelings. In his frustration, he had taken out all of his anger on the surrounding trees. After he had cooled down a little, he made a decision. If the right time came, he would tell Kagome some of his feelings. Whatever happened after that would be up to her.  
  
He looked over at Kagome. "I don't know what I would do if I lost someone I loved," he thought. "Wait, do I love her?"  
  
Kagome watched him think. He looked so cute when he tried to be smart. Then he looked at her. There was something different in his eyes; they were full of warmth and love. What was happening?  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked deep into her eyes. Even he was surprised at what was coming out of his mouth. Kagome just sat there stunned.   
  
"Do you really mean that?" Kagome asked cautiously. She didn't want to get too excited and then have her heart broken.  
  
After a few moments Inuyasha replied. "Yes, I do. You mean so much to me." Suddenly he became scared. He wasn't used to being this open and vulnerable. "How would we find the Shikon shards without you?"  
  
Kagome's heart sunk. She looked hurt.   
  
"You are more than that Kagome," Inuyasha added quickly. "I need you Kagome. I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you."   
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She pinched herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream. After her pain confirmed that this was real, a huge smile spread across her face. She got up and walked over to where Inuyasha was. He stood up unsure of what was going to happen next. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist loving every second of the close contact. When Kagome tried to pull away, Inuyasha wouldn't let her. He pulled his head back to look at her face. She looked so confused.  
  
"Maybe this will clear things up," Inuyasha thought.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, their lips touched. It was perfect. It just felt so natural, like they were always meant to be together. It was sublime for one never ending moment.   
  
Kagome pulled her head back. Inuyasha had already expressed his feelings. It was her turn.  
  
"Inuyasha, there is something I need to tell you," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, I l………."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha went rigid. A familiar scent had arrived and it was strong. Inuyasha backed away from Kagome. He had a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Kikyo??" 


	8. Deal

Chapter 8: The Deal  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe his luck. Naraku was a fool. He had given Sesshomaru the kitsune and the demon fighter as bait. Sesshomaru could even keep the tetsusaiga after he killed Inuyasha. All that Naraku wanted was that stupid jewel.  
  
"I have no use for it anyway," Sesshomaru thought. He was headed to the secret location where he had left Rin. He had the cage next to him on his floating cloud that was soaring over the forest below. Inside the cage, Shippo was sulking. Sango was in the cage too, but since she was getting used to a new body, she kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Sesshomaru didn't care. He just wanted the pathetic weakling so that he could lure Inuyasha into a trap. He was sick and tired of Inuyasha getting lucky and escaping him. That stupid hanyou should be dead by now.  
  
"This time you won't get away so easily. I will make the tetsusaiga mine!" Sesshomaru said to no one in particular.   
  
"You will never defeat Inuyasha," the tiny fox demon said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"You had better keep quiet, or else I might make you into something more useful. Like a belt." Sesshomaru said wickedly, eying Shippo's soft fur. Shippo quickly stopped talking to save his skin, literally. Next to him, Sango stirred. She had regained consciousness again. She sat up trying to remember where she was. After a few minutes her head cleared. Memories flooded back into her head. She gasped as an image of Miroku crossed her mind. Then she remembered the fight. She remembered the pain that had consumed her. Her breath caught in her throat. She remembered her last words. Did that really happen? Had she really told Miroku that she loved him? Had he heard her? Then the thought hit her. Shippo was alive. She was fatigued but would recover. Where was Miroku? What if he didn't make it? The very idea enraged her. She refused to accept the loss of her love.  
  
Sesshomaru watched with amazement as the demon fighter seemed to go crazy. A moment ago she had been lying down passed out. She was obviously still weak and exhausted. In a moment's time, she had jumped into a crouching position.   
  
"Kirara!" Sango cried to the astonishment of Shippo and Sesshomaru. The small cat demon leapt from out of nowhere. It transformed during its jump. Kirara attacked Sesshomaru with everything that it had, completely catching him off guard. The prince of the western lands easily deflected the attacks. She leapt for one more ferocious attack. This time, Sesshomaru let himself be hit. She scratched him with her deadly claws across his face. As she passed him, he stabbed her all of the way through with his poison claws. Sesshomaru watched triumphantly as Kirara slowly fell and disappeared in the massive sea of green trees underneath them.   
  
When Sesshomaru turned to see the devastated expression of the cat's owner, he was shocked and outraged. Sango was sitting alone in the cage. It had all been a distraction so that the stupid kitsune could escape. Even worse, she was staring at him. Sango was looking at him with dark eyes full of hate. Anger burned in those sharp eyes. He had never seen such incredible, intense loathing come from a mere human. Her body pulsed with rage. He experienced a sinking feeling in his stomach. He realized with shock that he feared this tiny human. The pure, unadulterated hatred that was evident frightened him. What happened to this woman? Though he would never admit it to anyone, not even Rin, he pitied her. What tortures had she endured to obtain such strong revulsion? Sesshomaru had no more time to ponder over such things. Sesshomaru had reached the village where he had left Rin for safekeeping. Rin saw her adopted father approaching, and ran out to meet him.   
  
"Fluffy!" she cried as he landed. She ran and embraced his leg. He just looked down on her lovingly. He simply patted her head.   
  
The young girl noticed the cage immediately. She continued looking around. Rin stared up at Sesshomaru obviously confused.  
  
"Fluffy, Where is Jaken?" 


	9. Arrival of anger

Chapter 9: Arrival of anger  
  
Kagome was speechless. How could he do that to her? He obviously didn't mean anything that he had said. And what about that kiss? He had kissed her, but had said Kikyo.  
  
"I guess that is my answer." Kagome thought. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She didn't want Inuyasha to see how much he hurt her.   
  
"Kagome wait, I can explain," Inuyasha started. He realized what it might have looked like. He could also tell how upset she was. He prepared himself for impact. Being this angry, Kagome was definitely going to use "Oswari" on him.  
  
Kagome turned and ran out the nearest door. Tears streamed down her face. She was crushed. Inuyasha said that he cared for her, they even kissed. That kiss had been heaven. But it was painfully obvious to see that he still loved Kikyo.  
  
"Why?" Kagome choked out between sobs. She stopped running to catch her breath. Between crying her heart out and running, she was drained of energy. All alone in a dark passageway she felt so lonely. She leaned her back against the wall. Kagome slid down the wall so that she was sitting, clutching her knees. She didn't want to think about anything or anyone. She just wanted to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped to the cold, heartless ground below. Questions ran through her mind. Why had   
  
Inuyasha done that? Did he enjoy seeing her in pain? Does he still love Kikyo? Then she thought of the most important question. Had she almost told Inuyasha that she loved him?  
  
"Yes," she said to herself. A realization hit her. Things were about to change.  
  
Miroku walked in to the room just as Kagome disappeared out the opposite door.  
  
"Kagome wait, please," Inuyasha called after her.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Miroku asked.   
  
"None of your damn business," Inuyasha barked back. Inuyasha knew that Miroku was just trying to help. "Sorry, it's just that I really screwed up this time."   
  
Inuyasha quickly recapped everything, including the kiss. Miroku was shocked.  
  
"Why did you say that?" He asked. Miroku couldn't believe Inuyasha had been so insensitive. "Why Kikyo? I thought that you had realized that she is dead."  
  
"No, it's not like that. I smelled her, and she was close." Inuyasha said, trying to explain.  
  
They both realized the danger at the same time.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "She is all alone in those tunnels somewhere. With no one to protect her, Kikyo could kill her easily."  
  
They rushed off to find Kagome. Inuyasha moved faster than he usually did. He was worried. What if Kikyo found Kagome first? She wouldn't even blink as she killed her. Kikyo would make her death long and painful. The very thought sickened Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't in the mood to fight. Her weakened state would make Kikyo's job even easier. If Kagome died, it would be his fault. He is the reason that she is out there all by herself. Such thoughts raced through his mind as he made his way through the twisted passageways. Finally Kagome's form came into view.  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted as he stopped behind her. She turned to look at him. She did not look hateful or upset, but the normal joy and warmth was gone.  
  
"What?" she asked in a monotone voice. Miroku finally caught up with the pair. He panted as he watched the tension between the two.  
  
"Kagome, I can explain," Inuyasha started.  
  
"No," she said sternly. "Look who I found." She turned back and stared off into what seemed like a random direction. Both men looked in the same direction. They were surprised to see Jaken tied up with one of Kagome's hair ties.  
  
"He was wandering in the forest, right outside the temple yelling 'Sesshomaru.' I jumped him and took away his staff. He may have a clue to where Naraku is." Kagome stated evenly. "Let's take him to the fire and question him."  
  
They started off towards their little camp. Miroku dragged Jaken behind him. No one said anything, they just walked in silence. Jaken grunted as he was dragged into the occasional wall or if he hit a rock. They walked on and on. It felt like hours to Inuyasha. He couldn't talk to Kagome now, not in front of Jaken and Miroku. He just couldn't stand the way she looked at him though. With no emotion at all, like he was dead to her. That scared him a lot. If she was angry, he would have liked it better. At least then he could talk to her, try to explain. The totally unfeeling way she looked at him gave him the chills. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached their fire. Kagome, who was carrying the staff of heads, walked over to a dark corner. She sat down in the shadows, holding the staff of heads. The light from the almost dead fire reflected off of her eyes. Even Jaken became nervous when he saw the puny girl looking so cold and heartless. Miroku threw the already bruised frog. Inuyasha carefully untied the gag that had kept the annoying youkai from blabbing incessantly.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me," Jaken immediately screamed. "My master will save me from you dirty kidnappers. Then he will kill you all. Especially you Inuyasha. Sesshomaru will take the tetsusaiga. He might take your little girlfriend too……….."  
  
At that point, a burst of fire came from the corner. Kagome, who had been sitting silently, had risen and was holding the still smoking staff of heads. Where Jaken had been sitting just a few seconds before, a chunk of burnt, black flesh was all that remained.  
  
"He wasn't going to talk," Kagome said. Both Miroku and Inuyasha just stood there with their mouths open in astonishment. Kagome had killed Jaken! Ironically, she had used Jaken's own weapon against him. Kagome walked over to his remains.  
  
"Anyone want frog legs?" She asked with a chuckle. Something was not right. Kagome wasn't like this.   
  
"Kagome……………are you ok?" Miroku asked uneasily.   
  
"Of course I am," she replied, giving Miroku a puzzled look. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Never mind," Inuyasha said hastily.  
  
They sat around the fire. An awkward silence settled over the group. None of them could have guessed what was coming next.  
  
The time was now. She would finally have her body. The red light grew brighter. It started to move. It gained speed as it approached its new home.   
  
"Finally, Akako is born!"  
  
Inuyasha was the first to notice the rapidly approaching force. It moved so fast that the group only caught a glimpse of the red light before it disappeared into the darkness of the corner. Miroku quickly stood up and ran over to check on Sango. They were all curious. What was that thing? Where had it gone? A low, revolting chuckle sounded throughout the small room. None of them could tell where it had come from. Their gaze turned to the figure lying in front of them.  
  
Sango's eyes shot open. They were blood red.  
  
"I'm back." 


	10. Battle of the Heart

Chapter 10  
  
The trio was motionless for a moment. Then they jumped into action. Inuyasha lunged at Sango's body. The girl easily dodged his attack. Miroku simply crumbled to the ground. He had not fainted, he just collapsed out of devastation. Kagome ran to fetch her bow and arrows. Sango's body hovered in the air. Then she swooped down and snatched Kagome's backpack. Cackling evilly, she pulled out the small glass canister. Inside, the Shikon shards glittered. The thing possessing Sango pulled out a single shard. Smiling maniacally, she popped it into her mouth like it was candy. A faint pink glow became visible surrounding her. The girl turned to face Inuyasha. He started to attack but before he could strike her, she figured out how to use her powers. She raised her arms out in front of her and flicked her wrists so that her palms pointed at him. Suddenly spheres of fire burst from her palms. He was so surprised that he forgot to dodge. Inuyasha was hit in the chest by two of the balls of flame. His outfit made from fire rat's skin protected him from the blast but the sheer force behind the attack knocked him backwards. He slammed into the wall. With one hit Inuyasha was seriously injured. His stubbornness was probably the only thing keeping him from fainting. With Inuyasha out of the way, "Sango" spun to face Kagome. Her arrow flew swiftly and found it's mark. One of Kagome's magical arrows was deep in Sango's shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound and ran down Sango's chest. Though she was injured, she did not show any sign of pain. Kagome quickly drew back another arrow.  
  
"Stop!" Miroku bellowed as he stepped in front of Kagome. Miroku successfully planted his body in the way of her arrow. She could not fire without going through him. Inuyasha had returned to a standing position even though he still looked weak. He propped himself up against a wall and stood back, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"I know that this is not Sango. But anything we do to it is done to Sango's body. I will not let you hurt her anymore." Miroku finished his little speech. He had a crazy determined look in his eyes. As infuriated as Kagome was, she could not do anything to hurt Miroku anymore.  
  
Kagome slowly lowered her bow. All eyes turned to Sango. She still hung suspended in air. Blood was everywhere. Rivers of blood had worked down Sango's entire left side and were beginning to form a small puddle on the ground. Sango did not move. Whatever, or whoever possessed her seemed shocked. Her face had grown pale. The floating figure gracefully lowered to the ground. She remained standing for a split second before her legs gave out. Sango seemed to fall in slow motion, tumbling backwards and hitting the floor. Everyone heard a loud crack as her body hit the floor and bounced several times before sliding to a stop. Miroku visibly winced but no one noticed, all attention was on Sango. When it was obvious that she was not going to jump up and attack them, Miroku ran over to her and knelt by her side. She continued to show no pain. Her eyes were open but looked glazed over.   
  
"I think that she's going into shock. And her leg is broken." Miroku announced sounding frantic. When neither Kagome or Inuyasha moved to help, he continued pleading. "Sango will die."  
  
Kagome suddenly lost touch with reality. Those words struck a chord in her heart. Something had happened to her. Something terrible had happened. She felt cruel and bloodthirsty. Kagome thought back to when she had killed Jaken. With a mix of shock and happiness she realized that she had enjoyed killing him. Not just him, she enjoyed killing in general. The thought of Sango's death actually brought a smile to Kagome's face. That thing possessing Sango didn't deserve such a body. She wanted it dead, now. If she was the one to kill it, that only made it better. Even though her anger was so strong that it seemed to burn her internally, Kagome did not know the source of her new attitude. She could not figure out where all of her hostility was coming from. Then it all clicked. She understood her feelings of vulnerability and anger. The was one reason for it all, one thing to blame. Betrayal, betrayal by those closest to her. Everyone she cared for had turned on her. The man she thought she loved had stabbed her in the back. Even Sango had betrayed her in some ways. She knew it wasn't Sango's fault. Even still, now her best friend, or at least her best friends body, was trying to kill them. It was all her fault. Kagome realized that she trusted these people. She had let her guard down and that is why they were able to hurt her. She would just have to be more careful.  
  
While Kagome was trying to figure things out in her head, the others set to work. Miroku was telling the truth, Sango would die if they didn't do something fast. Kagome would be no help, she just stood as if she was in a trance. Inuyasha limped over to Miroku and Sango. He attempted to sit down but was so weak that he ended up falling heavily on his butt.  
  
"We need to pull this arrow out quickly," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. "But first we should set her broken leg. The arrow is stopping the blood for now but her leg does not look good."  
  
"Ok," Inuyasha replied as he nodded in acknowledgement. He had the feeling that he would be doing the dirty work. Sure enough his suspicions were confirmed when Miroku moved out of the way, letting Inuyasha get closer to the mangled leg. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand. Her only response was to turn her eyes towards him. He looked so torn and conflicted. His face showed everything from grief to hatred. Yet there was a definite gentleness to him. Then she realized why he had grabbed her hand. Inuyasha applied all of his strength and felt her leg shift into the proper position. Looking at her face, there were no tears. She had not cried out either. But when it was all done, Miroku's hand was throbbing and Sango's lip was bleeding. She had squeezed Miroku's hand with amazing force and had bite into her lip so that blood had started to drip from the corner of her mouth. Now that her leg was reset, they turned their attention to her shoulder. At this point, Kagome awoke from her daze and joined them. The situation did not look hopeful. Blood was everywhere. The arrow had almost gone all the way through. It had missed her heart by barely an inch. Miroku wondered if that was intentional or not. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand again, knowing that she would be experiencing immense pain for quite some time. Kagome started by snapping off the end of the arrow. When they pulled it out, they needed it to come out straight so that it did not cause anymore damage. Sango gritted her teeth in anticipation. Kagome firmly grasped the arrow and pulled. With a sick ripping sound the arrow came free from Sango's flesh. Blood once again started to flow from her wound.  
  
Sango remained silent while they bandaged her wounds. Kagome searched the area for some sort of cloth. The only thing she could find was her extra shirt. It was her favorite shirt that she had brought because she knew Inuyasha liked it. "It is for Sango," she thought. It was difficult to believe that though since when she looked at Sango, she saw someone else. Sango's eyes were still fiery red. Her intense burning gaze was not focused on Kagome though. Since Kagome had pulled out the arrow, Sango's eyes had not left Miroku's face. He couldn't help with the bandages either because Sango refused to relinquish her tight grip on Miroku's hand. They sat there staring at each other, lost in time and space with their fingers interlocked. Kagome took all of this in as she shredded her shirt into strips. She gathered sticks and was able to construct a suitable splint for Sango's leg. Kagome would have asked Inuyasha for help but he had retreated to the corner and was licking his wounds. Plus, she refused to ask him for help. She refused to show any weakness to that hanyou.  
  
After awhile Kagome finally finished. Miroku and "Sango" were still in their own little world. Inuyasha had curled into a ball and was snoring softly. Kagome silently stood up and tip toed to the door. She desperately needed fresh air. As soon as she was gone, Sango started to move again. At first she fluttered her eyes as if she was waking up from a long day dream. Then she quickly pulled her hand away from Miroku's. Miroku suddenly sat up, anxious to see what would happen next. With Inuyasha asleep, Kagome gone, and Sango bandaged, Miroku did not stand much of a chance if she decided to attack again. For some strange reason he was not afraid though. He felt at peace, like he could somehow trust this being. Then she spoke.  
  
"My name is Akako. I am the child of the red flame. You will serve me."  
  
Sesshomaru was definitely happy without his traveling companion. He had never liked Jaken and was overjoyed to have somehow lost him. "I did rush out of that castle pretty fast," he thought out loud. When he turned around those piercing eyes were staring at him again. Sango, the real Sango, was glaring at him. He quickly diverted his eyes.  
  
"Come Rin, it is time to go home," Sesshomaru stated calmly as he pivoted to face his adopted daughter.  
  
"Yippee! We're going to the castle!" Rin shouted with glee. Sesshomaru was her father in her mind. Even though he rarely showed any emotion other than anger, she knew that he cared for her in his own special way. She ran and jumped on the floating cloud that had suddenly appeared under Sesshomaru's feet. Before they took off, Sesshomaru approached the cage.  
  
"Give me your hand!" he snarled. Sango did not move. Sesshomaru was losing his patience. As fast as lightening he shoved his hand through the bars and grabbed her wrist. Holding her wrist tighter than necessary he pulled her clenched fist out of the cage. She did not struggle or make a sound. He swiftly pulled a dagger out of his shirt and with one smooth movement, he sliced open Sango's palm. Rin watched with amazement. Sango still did not react. She refused to give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt her. Sesshomaru held her bleeding hand in the air. The wind whipped around them.   
  
"Come little brother, follow your friend's scent. Then I will finally kill you and take tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru smiled at the thought. Soon there would be an amazing battle. A fight to the death. 


	11. Time heals

Chapter 11:  
  
Miroku was surprised. This was not what he had expected. Akako rose cautiously. She looked ready to attack again. Slowly, she rose a few inches into the crisp air and hovered. Between the blood loss and the pain of the broken leg she was weak. For a second, she almost looked fragile to Miroku. Though he didn't want to hurt Sango he couldn't let this thing kill him. As she charged her strange fire power Miroku swiftly raised his hand and gently squeezed her injured leg. A faint gasp escaped her lips and she quickly fell to the ground again. Kagome walked into the room just as Akako collapsed. Taking another ribbon like hair tie from her bag, Kagome helped tie the girl's wrists behind her back. Once Akako was secured Miroku and Kagome sat back relieved. Just then Inuyasha sprung up, ready to fight.  
  
"I'll tear you limb from limb," he shouted as he scanned the room with his sharp eyes. His expression was a mixture of suspicion and sleepiness.  
  
"Go back to bed," Miroku said with amusement. He smiled faintly. It was the first time he had smiled since Sango had been taken. For some reason he felt slightly guilty. What right did he have to be happy? Sango was worse than dead.  
  
After Inuyasha realized that there was no immediate danger he returned to his mat in the corner. Miroku watched as Inuyasha subconsciously circled the mat on all fours. Inuyasha made three little circles before settling back to sleep. The action was so doglike that again Miroku smiled. That simple expression of emotion tore at his soul. He didn't deserve to smile. He wasn't even strong enough to protect Sango. Just then Kagome left his side. She grabbed a blanket and retreated to the shadows to sleep. Miroku noticed that the corner Kagome chose just happened to be the farthest from Inuyasha. When he turned back to his captive, her eye's were also focused on Kagome's sleeping form. She was obviously confused.  
  
Akako was lying on her back but had propped herself up on her elbows. After several minutes of silence, interrupted occasionally by their sleeping companions Miroku had had enough. He wanted, no needed some answers.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. The sudden noise startled Akako and she jumped slightly.  
  
"I am Akako, Child of the Red Flame. You shall all serve me," she replied in a firm voice.  
  
"Yeah, so I've heard," Miroku said. His expression turned icy. "But what are you? What do you want?" As he spoke his voice became strained. His grief and anger had resurfaced.  
  
"I am a youkai, a manipulator of fire. I desire life..…and revenge." Akako's eyes glowed as she said that final word. A fire of fury and passion reawakened inside her.  
  
Miroku did not notice. His own fury was taking over. "But why her? Why this body? If you are so powerful then why did you have to possess her?? Miroku's words began to run together. His blood boiled but even worse his heart was shattering.  
  
"I do not know this her you speak of." Akako said with a puzzled look.  
  
"The body! The body that you are in. Did you ever wonder who's body that is? It doesn't belong to you." Miroku's voice had gradually gotten louder. Now he was almost yelling,. Inuyasha rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "ramen."  
  
"This body had a previous owner?" Akako looked extremely confused now. "I require answers. Perhaps we could assist each other. I will tell you what I know. Then you must tell me your part of the story."  
  
Miroku felt his anger melting away. He had nothing to lose. "Ok, start talking."  
  
"Well as I said I am a youkai, or at least I was. I am a fire youkai. I can create and control flames. When I had my own body I was not vicious and bloodthirsty. I did not go looking for fights."  
  
Miroku snorted.  
  
"Well unlike other youkai, I found humans fascinating. Their fights and squabbles, their endless games of love. It intrigued me. I tried to help people. I settled little disputes and ended entire wars. My power changed hundreds of thousands of lives. I could take away everything they cared about with the power of my pinky. And the people, they worshipped me. Everyone knew that I was the deciding factor in all wars. Therefore kings brought tributes, royals bowed to me, everyone loved me, yet everyone feared me. It was perfect.  
  
Of course, the power got to me. I began to desire more. I did anything necessary to gain strength and influence. One day, a powerful man approached me. He offered me unlimited power. All I had to do was be his slave. He told me of his plans to rule the world. He also told me of the powerful jewel that was going to help him. He needed a queen though, so he turned to me. I did not like the idea of being some man's slave. I do not take orders from anyone. Any power that I obtained I wanted to earn for myself. And I then wanted to use it however I pleased.  
  
Well he didn't like that idea. To punish me, he removed my soul from my body and then fed my body to the flames. Instead of letting me die mercifully, he forced me to live on in spirit form. How ironic it was to watch my body burn away in the fire which gave me my power. He left me as a weak floating soul. I was forced to possess the puny humans that I once controlled. At first I was offered bodies as tribute. I would possess them for awhile. The intense fire within me caused a problem though. My soul would fight the body's original owner for control. In the end the body would burn from the inside out. The owner would die and the body would be useless. That is why I was delighted to find an empty body. Since it lacked a soul I was able to move in without difficulty. How could it have another owner?"  
  
It took Miroku several minutes for everything to sink in. When he finally answered all anger had left his voice.  
  
"Her soul is gone," He said simply.  
  
"She can not be dead," Akako stated. "Once a person is dead, I can not enter their body."  
  
"No, she is not dead. It might be better if she was." Miroku lost touch with all joy.  
  
"Here is my story," Miroku started simply. He talked slowly and surely. During certain parts his voice faltered a little. He started at the beginning when he met Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku explained everything from the Shikon shards to the battle with the eye. He ended with her own arrival. Miroku left out his meeting with Kikyo. He already had a plan but if he thought about it too much he might be tempted to back out. He knew that he would hurt his friends, but in the end the risk was worth it.  
  
Akako was speechless. One random tear fell to the dirt. Where it landed steam rose. Miroku just sat there. Both of them refused to interrupt the mournful silence. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted. As he had talked, memories of all of the good times had flashed through his mind. All of the anger, frustration, and sadness was gone. Everything that had weighed so heavily on his heart had vanished. Again he was renewed. Images of Sango was all that he could think of. Instead of making him depressed the images comforted him. His hope had returned. A new idea was forming.  
  
"Miroku, I will help you find your love."  
  
"And I will help you get revenge." Miroku replied. "Do you remember anything about the man who did this to you?"  
  
She laughed wickedly. "Anything? Anything? I remember everything! I remember how he smelt, how he looked, how he sounded. Most importantly I remember that name. That horrible terrible name still haunts me. For the eternity that I waited in exile, that one name possessed my every waking thought." Akako was tense and Miroku noticed that the room was getting increasingly warmer.  
  
He was almost afraid to ask. "What was his name?"  
  
Akako's voice was a soft hiss, "Naraku."   
  
Sesshomaru had finally reached the castle. Immediately Rin wanted to play. Unfortunately he had an entire kingdom to run. Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes. Her lower lip began to tremble. This had happened many times before.  
  
"Fluffy, why won't you play?"  
  
"Go play with Jaken," was his response, like always.  
  
"He's gone." Rin really began to cry now. She didn't scream or act spoiled she just cried silently. It was the type of cry you would expect to see from an orphan who had been deserted by all of those she loved.  
  
Sesshomaru knew he would regret this later. He walked over to the cage that was lying in the mud. With a flick of his wrist the latch unlocked. He removed the shackles from Sango's weak limbs. The poor human was barely able to stand on her own. Maybe he had been too cruel. But she was just a stupid human, wasn't she? Sesshomaru looked back at the little girl he loved and thought again that Rin was just a human, and even more fragile. Rin ran over to Sango. The child helped the frail woman walk into the castle. Sesshomaru allowed it and just followed and watched with curiosity. Rin ordered the numerous servants to bring everything from clothes to food. She led Sango through the beautiful palace's hallways until they had reached a doorway. By this time there was a chain of servants following them slowly with the requested items. The room inside was gorgeous. There were marble floors, various tapestries and paintings, and against the back wall was an enormous white canopy bed. Rin led Sango by the hand. The poor demon fighter was so exhausted that she didn't even have the strength to sit down. She collapsed onto the bed. Rin sat by her side while she ordered the slaves around. New clothes were laid out on the chair and food was left on the nightstand. Rin then shooed everybody out so that Sango could peacefully sleep. Sango was so tired that she could hardly think a coherent thought. But she was grateful. That sweet little girl had saved her life. And Sango needed to live. There was some unfinished business to take care of.  
  
Sesshomaru had carefully observed all of this. He was a little hurt to see the smile on Rin's face as she skipped away from the room. She was the happiest she had been in weeks. Sesshomaru was jealous in some ways. He wanted to be a good father, but it was just so difficult. He was always fighting to protect the things he cared about. He rarely had time to spend with the child, and even when he could find time he had difficulty connecting with her. She was so sweet and innocent and gentle. And she trusted everyone. All of the violence and so little love couldn't be good for a child. Especially a human girl who can't even defend herself. Maybe having another human around would be good. As long as Rin didn't make a fuss when he killed the woman. Sesshomaru couldn't lose focus. He would eventually have to kill the demon fighter to lure his brother to him. For now, there was no harm in letting her live. Everything would be set into motion, all in good time. 


	12. Kisses and plans

Kikyo's face was, as always, emotionless. Inside though she was loaded with mixed emotions. Her plan was working perfectly. That stupid monk believed that she could somehow help him. Well she couldn't, and even if she could, she wouldn't. All for one reason, she didn't believe in his cause. Love, the whole concept, was a bunch of lies to her. Everyone lied about love. One name stuck out in her mind. Inuyasha lied about love. He said that he loved her but now she was some lifeless clay witch that everyone hated. What had hurt her even more is that she could sense how he felt now. His loyalties, and his love had shifted. Now her reincarnation was the focus of his love. He probably never loved her in the first place. Who could love a heartless fake? What Kikyo didn't know was that she was a victim of love. All of her hate, the force that drove her very being, was a result of love. Since the question of love between Kikyo and Inuyasha had never been resolved, her soul could never truly rest. But Kikyo did not think of herself like that. She thought only of revenge. When that monk gave her the shikon shards she would finally complete her mission. Her "heart" wouldn't miss a beat as she dragged her so-called "love" down to the darkest depths of hell with her. The other thing that Kikyo didn't know was that while she was contemplating her big revenge, Miroku was also making plans. Plans that would surprise everyone.

Days had passed since Miroku had discovered his link to Akako. The next morning, Miroku had explained everything to Inuyasha and Kagome. To his surprise Kagome had hardly reacted at all. In fact, Kagome didn't react to anything anymore. For hours at a time she would wander off. She always came back at night though.

The group was peacefully sitting around the fire. After they had realized that they were hunting the same person, Akako and Miroku had begun to talk. He had convinced the other two that Akako was now safe so they agreed to untie her. Akako now sat calmly next to Miroku. Her leg wasn't quite good enough to travel on yet and even when they did travel , they would have to create something that Kagome called "crutches." Usually Akako would just float from place to place but concentrating on focusing her body's energy was too difficult in her weakened state. Akako's disability meant that all day she was forced to sit in one place. Since Kagome left early every morning, and Inuyasha ventured out to get food, Miroku and Akako had a lot of time to talk. The day before, Miroku had explained the twisted love games of the group. He explained Kikyo and her relationship with Inuyasha. He was tempted to tell her his plan but decided to wait and make sure that she was sincere about her loyalty.

Just like every day, Kagome got up with out a word and walked to the nearest dark hallway. She didn't even bother to bring a torch or some kind of light. Her figure disappeared into the hungry black void beyond the doorway. A few minutes later Inuyasha left the fire and headed in the direction of the temple's exit. Miroku and Akako were left alone again. Akako let out a sigh of relief as soon as they were out of sight. Now she could be alone with Miroku. Never had she been so intrigued by a human before. When she was around him she felt alive. Now was the time to act. She looked at him. Their eyes met. Akako gracefully shifted her weight and turned so that she was on her stomach. She supported her upper body on her hands. Since Miroku was only a few feet away she was able to drag her body right up next to him before he even realized what was happening. Akako could tell that heat was seeping from her body. She was just inches away from Miroku. Akako had watched humans do this hundreds of times but had never done it herself. Her eyes closed and she leaned in. Their lips met. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was like time froze as their lips locked in a fiery passionate kiss. Then Miroku came to his senses. He pushed Akako away. They both panted for breath, not sure what would happen next.

"What was that?" Miroku shouted.

"I think you call it kissing," Akako replied with a childish grin. "Let's do it again," excitement in her voice as she leaned into Miroku. This time he stopped her.

"Akako you know I love Sango."

"Yes and I'm in her body. We can do all sorts of things," Akako said in a low, seductive voice.

He was tempted for a second. After all he was a man. And when he looked at her, he saw the woman of his dreams. But it wasn't her and he knew it.

"No," Miroku said firmly. "I love Sango. Not just her body, her smile, her laugh, the way she pushes her hair back when she's nervous, the cute little way she sleeps. I love everything about her. I'm sorry, it's just not the same."

Akako understood now. All of those years she had watched humans in search of love. She was feeling everything for the first time, not only love but the heartbreak that comes with a love that's not returned. But she did not resent Miroku. Even though the pain inside her was worse than her broken leg Akako was not angry. If anything, this experience just made her want to meet Sango even more. Who was this girl who could capture such a man's heart? Akako accepted that things would never work out between them. Somehow she knew that there would always be something about him but there was no need to make things any more complicated than they already were. She looked up at Miroku.

"It's okay. Sango must be very special for you to love her this much." Boiling tears were barely held in.

"She is," he replied.

"Please don't let this ruin things. I just want to help. You can trust me," Akako pleaded with Miroku.

"You're right, I can." Miroku knew that Akako would never betray him. He told her about Kikyo. Then he explained his plan.

Akako listened with wide eyes. It was so risky. If things didn't work out it could be bad. She understood why they had to do it though.

The duo started scheming. It was not going to be easy.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to hunt. In fact, he didn't feel like doing anything. Kagome was still mad at him. She was so distant these days. Everything about her just seemed raw and uninviting. She hadn't smiled since she had murdered Jaken.

Then there was Miroku and Akako. They were always together. They talked and laughed. Though nobody said it, it was obvious that he wasn't wanted. It almost made him miss Shippo.

Inuyasha was so confused. Whenever he got upset and worked up, exercise helped to relieve stress. Inuyasha began practicing his moves. He dashed between trees and sliced everything in his way. He practiced his moves like the Wind Scar. He even pulled out the tetsusaiga and used it to vent his anger. All around him trees were falling. His perfectly toned body moved swiftly and surely, knowing every movement. Everything was easier, simpler when he was fighting. As he was racing along, he didn't even notice when he came along a small clearing.

Sitting on the cold wet ground was Kagome. She was silent with her legs crossed. Inuyasha realized she was meditating. Her breathing was slow and focused. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had just finished crying.

Inuyasha tried to sneak away. Just then a tree he had cut through slowly fell. A whole row of trees fell one after another, like dominoes.

Kagome jumped up. Her endless black eyes met his.

"Inuyasha!"

Rin ran all the way down the long marble hallway. She threw open Sango's door. The child flew to the bed and jumped on the sleeping demon slayer.

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on sleepy head." Rin jumped on Sango. The tired woman swatted at the girl.

Sango groaned as she sat up. Rin squealed with excitement. There was a day of playing ahead of them. Sango needed exercise, Rin needed a playmate. Sesshomaru agreed to the arrangement.

Over the last few days Sango had regained her strength. Servants brought them their meals. The castle grounds were beautiful. They were fountains, gardens and an entire forest in side the palace walls. What more could a young girl ask for? Accept for maybe her heart's desire, her true love.

After a big breakfast the girls set out. They explored in the morning, had a picnic lunch, and watched the sun set. Rin talked and laughed. Sango discovered that Rin was ticklish and used it to her advantage. All of this happened as Sesshomaru looked on. Rin seemed happy. He had never seen her in fancy little dresses or with her hair done up in pretty bows. Now that the human woman was here Rin got to act like a child. She played like little girls were supposed to play. He wasn't hiding her from some challenging demon or dragging her along on long tiring journeys.

At night Rin and Sango joined Sesshomaru for dinner in the great dining hall. The table could probably seat hundreds so when Sesshomaru sat at one end and Sango at the other, they had no contact. Poor Rin didn't know where to sit. Out of respect she usually ate her father's side. Sesshomaru noticed that she often ate quickly though. Then they would rush off to play some more.

Sango knew that in a way this hurt Sesshomaru. He seemed sad and jealous at the same time. Yet in a way, she could tell that he was happy for Rin. The night before had been a perfect example of his love for Rin. The girl had woken up screaming from a nightmare. They castle was so big that by the time that Sesshomaru had weaved his way through the passageways and reached Rin's room, Sango was already there. She was rocking the child back to sleep. The look on Sesshomaru's face had been burned into Sango's memory. It was the look of a father who had lost his daughter even though she was right in front of him. Sango had at first planned to use the child against Sesshomaru but had let herself become attached to the girl. That didn't mean that she wouldn't somehow break away, soon. No matter how she felt about the child that didn't change what needed to be done. Sango still needed to find her love, or whatever was left of him.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru was always on his guard. If only she could get him emotional. When he let his emotions come through, no matter how briefly, he was weak. 


	13. Giving In

Kagome was furious. How dare the stupid hanyou sneak up on her while she was vulnerable. 

"Inuyasha!" she cried out as the half demon tried to hide. It was no use, she had seen him and she was mad. In a way he was grateful, at least she was showing some kind of emotion.

The hanyou stepped out into the clearing as the sun started to set.

"Kagome, I want to talk." His voice suddenly softened to a whisper.

"Please."

His simple request tore at her heart. It had been so hard to block him out, so hard to pretend that she didn't care. Looking at him and remembering their kiss caused a dull ache in her chest. It felt as if a void had been created where her heart had been.

Inuyasha watched her reaction. In slow motion she sunk to the ground. Her shoulders shook as she let herself break down and cry. All of the hurt and betrayal she had been feeling was now coming out in warm salty tears.

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself. He rushed over and picked Kagome up. He held her close as she shook. Soon his shoulder was wet with tears. He was content just to hold her. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms and his heart.

Kagome was still crying when she raised her face to look at Inuyasha. She hadn't noticed when he had started crying as well. Now the tears were clearly visible on his pale face.

Inuyasha had finally realized. As he looked down at Kagome's tear-stained face, it hit him. Everything he had loved in Kikyo was now in Kagome. As he remembered back to their first kiss, he knew that he had never been so happy in his life. The pure, unadulterated joy he had felt was unlike anything he had experienced with Kikyo. Why was he holding back?

Slowly, unsure of how she would react, Inuyasha started to kiss Kagome. He gently placed his lips on her forehead. He just kept kissing her face and neck. He avoided her lips but showered her sad face with sweet kisses. Kagome had closed her eyes, fearing that this was just another dream. Inuyasha kissed both of her swollen, closed eyes. Then hesitantly he kissed her lips. Their lips just barely met. A charge went through Kagome and Inuyasha felt her delicate body shudder in his arms.

Inuyasha pulled back and waited for a reaction, any reaction. Kagome was afraid. She knew that if he muttered the clay miko's nameagain she would simply die. She didn't have any more strength. If he spoke that name, her life would end. She opened her eyes and waited for the worst.

The expression on herface told Inuyasha never to let her go. The look in her eyes said more than words ever could. He kissed her again, this time passionately, without restraint. All of the tension and longing they had kept bottled up came out in those short, intense minutes. Kagome was forced to stop and gasp for air. Inuyasha took the opportunity to let his kisses trail hungrily down her neck. Kagome felt all of her stubbornness fall away. She reached up and entangled her fingers in his long, silvery hair. The simple action drove Inuyasha insane. His warm lips continued to explore her cool skin.

Suddenly Kagome removed one of her hands from her hair. Her hand firmly grasped one of his clawed hands. She confidently placed his hand slightly above her breast. Inuyasha was unsure why until he felt her heart beating wildly.

"What does this mean?" she asked in barely a whisper.

" I don't know," he answered truthfully.

She was somehow satisfied with that answer and snuggled closer to his chest. Within seconds she was asleep. Inuyasha simply smiled as he headed back to the temple.

They had been so busy that they had failed to notice another pair of eyes.

Kikyo watched silently as the man she loved embraced her replacement. As she turned to leave, she didn't feel the single tear roll down her clay face.

Miroku watched quietly as Inuyasha walked in, cradling Kagome in his arms. The fire was almost dead, and Akako had fallen asleep just a little while ago. They had planned and schemed until they were both exhausted.

Inuyasha carried Kagome over to his mat in the corner. He gently lowered her to the mat and then settled in next to her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he leaned over and kissed Kagome's cheek before closing his eyes.

Watching all of this hurt Miroku more than he was willing to admit. He was so happy for Inuyasha and Kagome but it also reminded him of what he was missing.

Looking at Sango lying only a few feet away, he knew that she was really miles from his touch. He curled up and silently cried himself to sleep.

In another part of the world a desperate heartbroken soul was also crying. Sango laid in a beautiful, comfortable bed in Sesshomaru's castle but was unable to sleep. She had planned to escape tonight. Unfortunately, she came across a problem. Sango had planned to use the child against Sesshomaru. That afternoon she had realized that she loved Rin like a daughter and could therefore never betray her trust.

Sango was now scared and ashamed. She loved Miroku but she refused to hurt an innocent child to get him back.

As her thoughts and memories wrenched at her heart Sango stumbled out of bed. She threw open the door and started walking along the dark hallways. Sango was crying so hard that she could barely stand. Finally she stopped outside of Rin's room. Instead of going inside, she backed against the wall facing the door. Slowly she collapsed and slid down the wall. She just sat facing the child's room. Her whole body shook with grief. The tears wouldn't stop.

Sesshomaru had watched the whole thing. He rarely slept and found himself constantly checking on both Rin and the demon fighter. He had been surprised when, as he approached her room, the woman's door had opened. Luckily, she was so grief-stricken that that she had not seen him. He followed out of curiosity as she weaved her way through the castle. Now he stood in the shadows.

For once in his life Sesshomaru did not know what to do. Usually he associated crying with weakness, but he had never seen someone genuinely heartbroken. In that moment, watching Sango cry her heart out, he decided that a broken heart really could kill a person. Quietly he approached. So quietly, that Sango did not even realize that anyone else was nearby.

Two strong hands closed around Sango's wrists and pulled her to a standing position. Sango looked up, startled, into the confused face of Sesshomaru. She quickly turned away, ashamed. He bent over and picked up like she was a child. Sango let herself be held as she continued to cry. It shocked Sesshomaru to be this close to any female. She was so small, hardly heavier than his own daughter. Sango's chest shook against him as she sobbed. She knew this display of weakness would probably just make it easier for him to kill her later, if he didn't just put her out of her misery now, but she didn't care.

Instead, he just carried her back to her room. The scent of her tears was all over him but he just lowered her carefully into the big bed and covered her with warm quilts. Just as he was about to leave, Sesshomaru looked back one more time. His eyes met Sango's and the look she gave him was a silent thank you. He was so confused. How could someone be so strong and yet so weak? More importantly, could anyone ever feel so strongly about a heartless demon like himself? For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru found himself wanting a mate, wanting someone to love.


	14. Backstabbing

The previous night had been a risk. Sango had known that Sesshomaru checked on her often. Feelings that she usually would try to suppress, she had let take over. The tears and the grief had been genuine. Sango had used her real feeling to get the advantage.

She knew Sesshomaru had a heart. If he didn't, then Rin would be dead by now. By letting Sesshomaru see how "childlike" she was when she cried, she had found his weakness. Now all she had to do was exploit that weakness and escape. It would be tricky though. Sango didn't think she could kill Sesshomaru, and even if she could, she probably wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it. Somehow, Sango had to disable Sesshomaru without harming him.

The girl was another issue. She loved Rin. In the depths of her heart Sango knew that she could not pry Sesshomaru from Rin. Not only would Sesshomaru hunt her down if she took Rin with her, but the child would never truly be happy without her father. As much as Sango wanted to believe that Rin would be happy with her, she knew that it wouldn't be the same.

Just then Rin knocked on the door.

"Sango? Are you ok? Fluffy said you weren't good? Sango?"

It was time. Sango only had to think about Miroku. The thoughts and fears led to tears.

"I'm fine," Sango sobbed. Her voice made it obvious she was not fine.

Rin rushed into the room. She had never seen Sango cry before. The demon hunter that she had come to think of as a mother/sister looked terrible. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her face was pale and dirty. Everything about her screamed misery. The girl couldn't stand to see Sango so sad.

"Sango, Sango, it will be ok." The child ran to the large bed. Not knowing what else to do, Rin placed one of her small hands on Sango's. The action just brought more tears. Just thinking about children and families caused Sango to break down.

"It's ok Rin. Sesshomaru………" Sango stopped. Her shoulders caved in as she sobbed. Once she regained her composure Sango continued.

"Sesshomaru…..he didn't mean to." That was all she was able to say before getting lost in heart wrenching sobs.

The child was scared. Had Fluffy done something to make Sango sad? She glanced at the untouched breakfast on the nightstand. Rin had to make Sango stop crying. She turned and left the room. Sango really hoped that this plan worked. Sesshomaru's weakness was his love for Rin. How would he react if she hated him?

If this was unsuccessful Sango was afraid that she wouldn't be able to go on. Her heartbreak was eating away at her heart.

Kagome was immediately aware of the arm draped around her waist. Was last night all a dream? She feared that it had all been in her head. She was quickly reassured that it had actually happened when she turned to face the person sleeping next to her.

Inuyasha was snoring softly. A smile played across his face as he pulled Kagome closer. Kagome couldn't believe that how close he was. Suddenly doubt surfaced in her mind. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again. This was too risky.

It was just too good to be true. Having accepted this, Kagome gently wriggled out of Inuyasha's grasp. He grunted and grabbed the closest thing which happened to be Kagome's backpack. Inuyasha pulled the bag close to his chest, just as he had held Kagome a moment earlier.

"Kagome, boil some water, I want ramen for lunch….." Inuyasha mumbled. His ears twitched and he went back to snoring peacefully. His sleep-talking hurt Kagome in a way. It supported her theory that she was just the cook and the jewel detector.

With that confrontation avoided, Kagome quickly looked around. Akako was sleeping peacefully. The fire had gone out and only smoldering ashes were left. Miroku was nowhere to be found. Kagome assumed that he went out for firewood, even though there was a healthy pile of it leaning against the far wall. Where else could he be?

Today was the day, they were finally going to leave this temple. Once Miroku returned and Inuyasha woke up, then they were going to work on crutches for Akako. Then in the afternoon they would finally start moving.

Kagome was bored and anxious to get her friend back. Carefully she approached the sleeping dog demon. Kagome snatched the backpack out of Inuyasha's arms. He snarled at first but the snarls soon turned back into snores. Kagome opened the bag and started checking supplies.

Suddenly, "The Shikon shards!!! They are gone!!!" Everything became so clear. 

Miroku's disappearance, the shards, everything was falling into place. How blind they had been!!! Once again Kagome cursed herself for letting her guard down. She now understood.

Inuyasha and Kagome had known the character flaws, they had known the risks of befriending such a person. Why had they trusted??? Now that trust was betrayed and a friendship and a alliance was broken.

Kagome felt the cold anger over her once again. It was just like when she had killed Jaken. She felt the same desire to kill. Kagome could hardly control herself.

Kagome threw back her head as she picked up her bow and sacred arrows, in a violent rage she screamed.

"Akako!!"

The time had come. Naraku was done waiting. He could easily send Kanna or Kagura but he decided it would be more fun to do it himself.

Naraku headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle. Nothing cheered Naraku up like a little backstabbing. 


End file.
